Batman/Prime
Strategy Batman Prime is likely the first gold card new players will obtain, due to him being the only gold card in the new and improved Starter Pack (which also includes the silver cards Wonder Woman/Prime and Doomsday/Regime), which is of great value for its low price. Due to his passive, Batman Prime can be on any kind of team and add significant damage, and is of great help in the earlier stages of the game. However, he becomes a rarer choice quickly, as he is generally surpassed by Harley Quinn/Animated, who offers a slightly lower damage boost, but also a very useful power generation boost, as well as having a plethora of useful effects available from her special 2. Additionally, she is significantly cheaper to promote. His low base damage is also noticeable; even when his passive is accounted for, his damage is still lower than all versions of Batman other than the practically nonexistent Batman/Insurgency and Batman/Beyond. Gear Due to his already mentioned low damage, it'd be best to equip him with either Basic attack -increasing gears (such as the Promethium Longsword) or Crit-chance increasing gear (such as the LexCorp Chest Armour V2). The LexCorp Set is a fairly common option, as it will give Batman Prime a significant Crit chance, increased Crit damage, as well as a huge Life Drain chance on his special 2. Interactions Good With *'The Arkham Knight:' Batman's passive boosts The Arkham Knight's damage, increasing the lethality of his 6-hit heavy combos and drone assisted SP2. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley gives Batman another damage boost as well as a power generation boost with which he can achieve his powerful SP2 faster. On the flip side, she benefits by receiving another hefty damage boost from Batman himself. *'Shazam/New 52': With the highest damage stat in the game along with 25% more damage, Batman will make Shazam a super hard hitter. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': Lex Luthor boosts Batman's already decent health, giving Batman more durability. In return, Lex receives a significant damage boost. *'Superman/Red Son': Superman adds another damage boost to Batman's basic attacks. Together they form a 50% damage buff to non Red Son cards' basic attacks. *'Wonder Woman/Red Son': Wonder Woman gives a power generation increase to Batman, making it easier for him to achieve his debilitating SP2 as well as gaining a strong damage boost in return. *'Ares/Prime': The 25% damage buff to Ares will make his specials even stronger. *'The Flash/Metahuman': The damage buff to his rapid attacks will allow him to shred through his opponents more. Good Against *'Characters and Gear with health threshold passives and abilities.' **'Raven/Prime': Batman's SP2 has the majority of its damage on the first hit. It can KO Raven, when she's at a low enough health threshhold, without triggering her passive. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': Same as above as it avoids the Emergency Barrier John provides to himself and his teammates. **'Astro-Harness': Same as above as it avoids the invulnerability and the Power Shield provided by the harness. Countered By *'Killer Frost/Prime' and Solomon Grundy/Earth 2: Frost and Grundy's power gen reduction can make it challenging for Batman to acheive his SP2 and Supermove (his best sources of damage), limiting Batman's effectiveness on the battlefield. The effect becomes stronger if both Frost and Grundy fight on the same team. *'Batman/Beyond' and Green Lantern/Red Son: Batman’s easily accessible special 1 becomes less useful as Batman Beyond and Green Lantern are immune to Stun. Green Lantern can spread this stun immunity to other Red Son teammates. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *If you use his SP2 without tapping on it, he will only use his kick without summoning his mechanical bats. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Damage boost to team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Stun Category:Different Special Animations Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store